Laven
by froot101
Summary: What happens when Trowa comes across a mysterious new land with things from your wildest imagination, and can't return to his own world? please R
1. pro

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Checkmate," Trowa said looking up at Noin  
  
Noin looked at the board for a few seconds then sighed, "That's what the third game you beat me at today?" she asked smiling at Trowa.  
  
Trowa smiled back a little then looked out the window and sighed. Noin stopped setting the chessboard up and looked at him. She had seen Trowa do it before, loss his concentration when they were playing a game or if he was just sitting in one of the chairs reading. She knew Trowa could feel her watching him, for he turned and looked at her.  
  
"What is it Noin?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. well, something," she said trying to find the words. Trowa was patient as Noin thought. She looked at him and spoke, "Trowa, you seem to be losing concentration a lot. Is there something bothering you? I mean, you never loss concentration. Are you, perhaps, in love?" Noin asked getting a little excited.  
  
Trowa looked at her for minute. Then half smiled. "No, Noin, I'm not in love with anyone. I have just been having strange thoughts about stupid things. It's nothing," he said while getting up to get a soda from the refrigerator. Noin half laughed, half giggled. "It's nothing, huh?" she said getting up. "Tell me the truth, Trowa."  
  
Trowa looked at her trying to figure out if he could trust her. After all, what he was thinking is not something a Gundam pilot should be thinking about. "This may seem weird, but I have been having strange thoughts, and sometimes even dreams of another world; a world where elves, fairies, dragons and magic exist. Is that weird?"  
  
"Trowa, of course not. Why do you think it's weird?" she asked.  
  
"Well, because none of it is real, and why I am, a 17 year old Gundam pilot, thinking of it?" he asked sitting down, starting to play with the pop top.  
  
"Because, you're in the war, and you wish there was some way to get out of it, or have it not even happen," she said smiling at him. "Now it's late, go get some rest," she said pushing him off to his room taking the can of pop out of his hands.  
  
Trowa obediently went to his room. He looked out the window at the stars, as he got ready for bed. He crawled into bed and as he laid in bed he thought about the world he had told Noin about. 'Can that world really exist?' he asked himself before he fell asleep. 


	2. ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trowa was woken up by a strange sound. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up. The next time the sound came he was thrown to the floor in a big heap. He staggered to his feet and made his way to the door. Another sound came and he was thrown to the floor again. He heard footsteps running his way. He looked up at Noin as she came in. She had blood running down the side of her face.  
  
"We're under attack," she said in a breathless voice.  
  
Trowa got back to his feet and ended up pulling on his pants and shirt before getting out of the room. He ran to his gundam and jumped into it. He fired up the Heavyarms and flew out to see who was attacking. It was OZ. Noin's in OZ. Why are they attacking us? He asked himself. He shook the thought out of his head as he started to fight. Noin was shouting at him in one ear and the blasting sound he heard earlier was in the other. He pulled the handle back bringing the arm up to shoot.  
  
"Trowa, remember don't waste all you ammunition at once," Noin said from the ship.  
  
"I'll try, " Trowa said charging one of the mobile dolls. 'There's to many of them. I can't fight them all off,' he thought after more started to come at him.  
  
"Trowa, there is a solar storm near you, your getting to close to it," Noin shouted into the intercom.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and noticed that dolls were pushing him toward it. He knew that he couldn't be caught in that. He heard that at times a storm like that could take you to different places of the solar system and he didn't need to get into that and leave Noin at this time. He brought his attention back to the dolls and tried to get back toward the ship. Trowa became confused when the dolls backed off and left. He was about to open his mouth and ask Noin what was going on, when he saw a blast. The only thing he could do was watch as it hit the ship. The ship blew apart. He heard Noin scream his name, a scream he thought he would never forget.  
  
He looked at where the blast had come from. He saw a ship he had never seen before. 'An unknown ship', he thought. 'It can't be.' He sat there watching the ship as it turned its gun toward him. He knew they were going to try and either destroy the gundam and kill him or send him into the solar storm. He tried to use his thrusters but they wouldn't work. 'Shit. I'm a sitting duck out here,' he thought.  
  
He franticly tried to get them to work, but he didn't succeed. He looked back at the ship and saw the blast coming. He closed his eyes and waited. The blast came, jolting him back. He looked behind him and saw that he was heading right for the storm. He held onto the controls as he was hit by one of the storms.  
  
After a minute everything was calm then he felt like he was going through the earths atmosphere. He tried the thrusters again but they still didn't work. He smashed the case around the button for the parachute. It came out and he landed on the ground a few minutes later.  
  
He sat in the cockpit to catch his breath. The storm must have thrown him to the earth. 'At least it wasn't anywhere else,' he thought climbing out of the cockpit. As he stood on the hatch, he looked around. The sun was setting, sending pretty colors of purple and pink across the sky. He wanted to smile but the fight and Noin came to his head. He looked to the ground and remembered her screaming his name. He shook his head and climbed down his gundam to look at the damages. They were bad, very bad. 'Well I guess I get to walk or catch a ride with someone to the nearest town and get a hold of Heero and the others,' he thought heading off toward a rode he saw. As he came to it he saw it was a dirt road.  
  
"I must be out in the middle of no where," he said to himself as he walked. He heard a rustle in the bushes. He stopped and looked at them. He pulled his gun out and held it out in front of him as he walked toward them. Something jumped out and knocked him over. It scampered off into the bushes on the other side, but not after he got a good look at it. 'What was that thing?' he asked himself. 'It looked like a cat but it was human too.' 


	3. ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trowa huddled under the big oak tree. He still couldn't get the image of the half cat, half human out of his mind. At first he thought he was hit in the head to hard but nothing in this place seemed right. There were three moons in the sky, and that cat creature. 'Maybe I'm knocked out and this is all a dream,' he thought. But then he remembered that the solar storm hit him and he knew that people get carried strange places when they get into them and he got carried to a different world, light years away from his. He almost laughed out loud with the thought.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his body for warmth but knew he wouldn't get any when it started to rain. He tried to cuddle up closer to the tree but nothing helped. He got up and headed back to the gundam. As he walked the rain let up and he tried to piece everything together; the solar storm, the three moons and the cat creature. He came to the conclusion that he was knocked out or even dead, and this was his paradise.  
  
He stopped and listened for minute. It sounded like someone was playing a flute near by. He looked around and listened carefully to see what way the sound was coming from. He guessed it was just beyond the trees to his left. He walked through them and stopped at the tree line. There was a young girl kneeling in front of what seemed like a tombstone. She had on a long golden dress on and the sleeves drooped about a foot, she had some type of shirt on underneath that came out to her hand and it looked like it was attached to a ring. Her jet-black hair was long, it was so long it touched the ground. She also had long ears, which pointed out of her hair. He noticed she was playing the flute he had heard. But it was a different kind of flute. It looked like the ones they used in all the fantasy movies he saw.  
  
After a few minutes she put the flute down and sighed. She starred at the tombstone. Trowa moved a bit to see what was written on the stones and he snapped a twig. She jumped to her feet and whorled around. He looked into her metallic green eyes and caught his breath. They were beautiful. But they had fear in them.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you," he said apologizing. She looked at him then turn to run.  
  
"Wait!" he called. She turned a little and looked at him. He came out from behind the tree to show her he was unarmed, even though he had the gun but she couldn't see it. She studied him curiously. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said holding his hands out away from himself. He took another step towards her but she took a step back, so Trowa stayed where he was at.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?" he asked smiling a little. She still looked at him but a little confusion was in her eyes now.  
  
"Can you speak English?" he asked hoping she did. She just kept looking at him. He could see that she was debating to either talk with him or run off. She looked him up and down cocking her head at times at him. She then slowly walked over to him and sniffed the air around him. She walked around him a few times and pulled at his clothing a little bit.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Trowa. What's your name?" he asked looking at her. She looked at him with her small eyes.  
  
"My name is Rain," she said stepping back from him. "What are you doing out here in elven land? You're a human and yet you don't attack and kill me," she said looking around to see if he had any friends about.  
  
"Elven land? Attack and kill you?" Trowa asked being confused this time.  
  
"Where are you from?" she asked in her clam, soothing voice.  
  
"Earth," he said.  
  
"Ah. Earth. I have heard of that place. Only humans inhabit it. And your have some type of magic that is called Electricity," she said looking at him.  
  
"It's not magic. Don't your guys have it here?" he asked.  
  
"Women live here too. Not just men you know," she said.  
  
"Well 'guys' means women too," Trowa said looking at her weird.  
  
"Oh. You earthlings have a strange way of talking. But, no we do not have electricity here in Laven," she said.  
  
"Laven? You mean I'm not on Earth?" Trowa asked a little shocked.  
  
"No, you're not," she said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Trowa said taking a hold of her arm gently. She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't have anywhere to stay and I don't know this world, Laven," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I can take you with me. If my people see me with a human they may think that I have turned my back on them," she said looking to the ground. Even though they have turned their back on me, she thought.  
  
"Then just tell me what way I can go to find an Inn or something," he said letting go of her.  
  
She looked around for a minute and pointed to her right. "Go south and you should come upon a human village. You should be able to find help there," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he said to her before she turned and ran off into another batch of forest. He watched her go until she was out of sight. He turned and started south or at least the way she pointed. The rain had stopped. He was glad for that. He didn't want to get a cold here. He didn't know what kind of Medicare they had.  
  
He noticed little things that looked like bugs following him. He smiled a little; he had always wanted to see fairies. They were small and very pretty. He liked the little string of fairy dust they left behind them as they flew. 'I wonder if it could make me fly like in 'Peter Pan,' he thought and laughed. He noticed he scared the fairies because they hid quickly. He smiled again and brought his attention back to the path.  
  
He was about to think that there was no end to the forest when it broke and he could see a village about a 10 minute walk away and he noticed the fairies stayed back in the forest watching him walk toward the village. 'Are the humans really that bad here,' he thought.  
  
He kept on his way and soon he was in the village. The people there were looking and pointing at him. He walked into a building that looked like an Inn and walked to the front desk. The man peered at him from behind it.  
  
"Is this the Inn?" Trowa asked the man kindly.  
  
"Yes. I have never seen you before. Where do you come from boy?" the man asked.  
  
Trowa looked at him. He didn't know if he should tell him he is from Earth and not. But he decided to take a chance. "I come from Earth," he said. The man looked at him and laughed a bit. "You got some imagination their son," he said. "So you want a room?"  
  
"I don't have money used in this country. If you want I could work for my stay?" Trowa asked hoping the man would let him. "I could do something everyday, like cook or clean until I leave?"  
  
"Sounds far enough to me," the man said, taking Trowa to a room.  
  
The man told Trowa he could stay that night for free and he could do a little work tomorrow since the rooms weren't the greatest. Trowa thanked the man and fell asleep. But was haunted by the sound of Noin's scream and the scenes of the battle. 


	4. ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trowa stayed at the village for about a week then decided that he should leave and go back to his gundam to work on it. He bid farewell to the old man that had helped him and left the village. He looked at the cloth bag that the man had given him and noticed that there was some food and a little water. He smiled and then looked back at the path he was walking on. He wondered if he was even headed in the right direction to his gundam. He tried to remember the way he had come from where he had met that girl.  
  
Rain was her name. It was a beautiful name. 'And her eyes,' Trowa sighed. 'I wonder if I'll see her again,' he wondered. He thought back to there encounter. She was afraid of him at first, but she seemed to warm up to him. 'Maybe elves can sense peoples intentions.' As he thought he didn't notice the sounds of footprints behind him. When he saw an animal run across his path he noticed them.  
  
Trowa stopped and took a hold of his gun. He tried to turn and point the gun at whoever was following him but he was thrown high into the air and slammed into a near by tree. Trowa coughed some blood up and looked to see what had hit him. His stomach lurched when he saw the creature. It had yellow teeth and small yellow eyes. It ran over to him and came inches away from Trowa's face. Trowa tried not to gag from the things breath. He pointed his gun up and shot the thing in the arm. It screamed and jumped back. Trowa tried to shoot it again but the gun jammed.  
  
"What kind of magic is this?" the thing said in a husky voice. "No matter. I shall dispose of you and your magic," it said charging at him.  
  
Before the thing could get near him it screamed and fell to the ground. Trowa noticed an arrow that was in the back and looked up the roadway to see who helped him. Trowa wondered if he had hit his head to hard, because he had never seen people like this before.  
  
A man was there, sitting on a pure white horse, something about him made Trowa feel a bit uneasy, like he could see into Trowa's mind. He had long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail but some hair still hung in his face. He's face was unnaturally beautiful, with blue eyes that seemed to glow.  
  
He wore a long green vest, with forearm guards and a white long sleeved shirt. He had on a brown belt that had a large silver buckle, and, what seemed to be a short sword strapped to it. His pants were a pale green, they were tight fitting, but didn't look uncomfortable. He had on light brown ankle high shoes; they looked very comfortable. The shoes looked worn but still had plenty more to give. He had a long dark green cloak on, that spread out over the back of the horse, it was clasped in the front with a silver pin that was in the shape of a star. He had something that looked like a short bow and a quiver on his back. The quiver was full of arrows that looked deadly. He had a strap across his chest to keep the quiver in place on his back. The bow was of a strange white wood. The man was very tall, Trowa could tell he was at least six feet, if not more. Trowa knew he was an elf because of the perfectly pointed ears.  
  
Trowa then noticed a woman sitting on the horse next to the man, she had long beautiful blond hair like her partner, though hers was a bit longer and was pulled back in the same fashion, pointy ears also came out of her hair. She wore a long sleeved brown tunic that didn't hide anything about her being a female, she also had on forearm guards. She wore similar pants, but hers were brown. She wore the same shoes and even the same belt, but her sword wasn't on her belt, instead it was strapped to her leg. Her cloak was spread out behind her onto the horses back and she had the same silver star pin as the man. She had on a quiver filled with arrows and the same kind of bow. Her eyes, Trowa couldn't get over the eyes of any of the elves he had met in this land, but none compared to hers. They were a startling blue.  
  
They made their horses carry them toward him. He used the tree to help himself up and then he looked them. They were looking him up and down, and smelling the air like Rain had when she first met him. The man was eyeing the gun in his hand like he had never seen it before. The woman however looked clam and confidant.  
  
Trowa tried to walk away from the tree but he legs felt wobbly so he leaned back against it. The two came a little closer and studied him more closely. Trowa was getting a little uncomfortable with them staring at him in that manner and they were very close to him. Trowa drew in a breath as the man drew his sword and held it to his neck. Trowa felt the tip barely touching him but he could tell the sword was sharp.  
  
"Stat your name," the man said, in a stern voice.  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton," he said trying to back up from the sword.  
  
"Alv orn en kem," the female said in a beautiful voice.  
  
"Soh alv en adan?" the man asked the woman.  
  
She nodded her head and cocked her head curiously at Trowa. She had a twinkle in her eyes like she was amused by the fact that Trowa couldn't understand them. She knew Trowa didn't understand because of the confused look on his face.  
  
"Eno ne dhir o genkam ion adan Trowav Barton?" the man asked the woman.  
  
"Ala dhir yelv enke alv ena ion yelv," she said with a little smile.  
  
"Enhen alao dhir elv ehenne?" he asked  
  
"Urch ny al glam beleg eno alv. Ela stel a eno dhir o alv arth," she said flashing Trowa a very beautiful smile.  
  
"Can I ask you who you two are?" Trowa asked from where he stood.  
  
The two looked at him the man talked when the female nodded her head. "My name is Lithren Goldenflower and this is my sister Elanjila Goldenflower." The man called Lithren said.  
  
"Trowav ena elao rokhiv. Lithrenvo rokhiv eno ne lost," Elanjila said turning her horse a bit. The man put his sword back into its sheath and looked at him.  
  
"What did she say?" Trowa asked the man. "Elanjila says you will go on her horse, since my horse has no room on him. This is a honor to ride with her Trowa Barton," he said helping him up.  
  
"Why is it an honor?" Trowa asked as he got situated on the back of the horse.  
  
"Because she is a high elf. Everyone looks up to her and listens to what she has to say. She is very wise too," Lithren said mounting his horse again.  
  
Trowa looked at Elanjila as she nudged the horse a long. 'A high elf? Was Rain a high elf too,' he thought. 'No I'm sure if she was she wouldn't have talked to me in English. Why did she talk to me in English,' his mind wondered to the girl he had met by the tombstones. He remembered she had darker skin then these two, so it must have meant she wasn't pure light elf. He sighed a bit.  
  
"So you met Rain, huh?" a female voice spook to him in his head.  
  
Trowa lifted his head and looked around to see who had said that to him. But the only female he saw was Elanjila. He saw her smile a little then remembered if she was a high elf then she must be able to do many things.  
  
"Yes I did," he said to her in his head. "How do you know her?"  
  
"Because of her mother. I was her mother's adviser and her mother was the light elves Queen. The elves don't want her around them too much because her father was a dark elf King. Light and dark elves don't get a long. When her mother was alive they would let Rain in the city like she was one of them but sense her death people have shunned Rain because of what she is," Elanjila said.  
  
"Why do you only talk my language in my head and not out loud?" Trowa asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"Because I would not want to dirty my tongue with your foul language. Elves, especially high elves, are not supposed to. Yes I know that Rain talked to you in English, but she is not pure light elf so she doesn't have to," she said picking up the pace. "Now you must not talk with your mouth or mind to me. I think we are being followed and I need to listen," she said.  
  
Trowa stayed silent. 'Who could be following us and why?' he asked himself getting a little scared. 'Is someone after me?'  
  
Alv orn en kem - He's from earth  
  
Soh alv en adan? - So he is human?  
  
Eno ne dhir o genkam ion adan Trowav Barton - What should we do with this human named Trowa Barton?  
  
Ala dhir yelv enke alv ena ion yelv - I think we should take him with use  
  
Enhen alao dhir elv ehenne? - Why do you want to do that?  
  
Urch ny al glam beleg eno alv. Ela stel a eno dhir o alv arth. - Because if the Orcs or any other bad creature gets him it would be very bad. And he is from another world. I would like to hear about it. 


	5. ch4

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rain walked in the door of the little cottage she shared with Bromly and Pixie. She knew if the wizard were up he would yell at her for being out so late. The sun was way past setting time.  
  
She tip toed up the stairs and tried to sneak into her room. As she was about to go into her room something flew in front of her and stopped her.  
  
"Halt. Why are you coming in so late?" Pixie said in her little tiny voice.  
  
"I.. umm. was busy," she said low hoping they didn't wake up Bromly.  
  
"Busy huh?" came a deep voice from behind her.  
  
She knew she was dead now. She slowly turned around and looked at the man. His long gray beard almost touched the floor along with his hair. He was very old, the lines in his face get deeper and deeper every time she was close to him. He looked pale this time though. She forgot about her tardiness and took him to his bed and sat him down.  
  
"Bromly are you ok?" she asked feeling his forehead. He felt a little warm but nothing to bad that it would make him look so pale.  
  
"I'm fine. I must be coming down with something. Why were you so late coming home?" he asked sitting her down beside him. "I was worried about you. I had a strange sense that the dark elves are up to something. And I was just hoping that you weren't part of this."  
  
"I was out sitting on the hill side thinking. I didn't hear or see anything unusually," Rain said. "What kind of feeling did you have?"  
  
"The dark elves are up to something and I don't think it's good," he said lying down. He closed his eyes and steady breathing came.  
  
Rain stood up and walked out of the little room to the living room that was just right of the stairs. Pixie followed her with her fairy dust following her. Rain sat on the couch and sighed. Pixie sat on the armrest and looked at Rain.  
  
"Where you thinking about that human boy you saw at your mothers grave, up on the hill?" Pixie asked.  
  
Rain looked at her. She could never keep anything from Pixie. Pixie couldn't read minds or anything but if she gave a sweet look its like you would feel bad if you told her a lie. Rain sighed and just told the truth.  
  
"Yes I was. Is that wrong Pixie?" she asked.  
  
"Well I'm not to sure. You say he's from Earth right? Well I have heard that humans on there kill each other for no reason just like the humans here kill other magical begins. How do you know that he isn't like that?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I really don't. But if he was like that wouldn't he have killed me right then?" Rain said sitting back.  
  
"Not necessarily. If he's from Earth then I don't think he would kill someone in this "strange" world, Laven, without knowing where he is. If he comes in contacted with you again then he may use you to get the information he wants and then kill you," Pixie said  
  
"Wow. You don't sugar code it do you," Rain said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Why should I? It's the truth. And you should know better anyways. What where you thinking? That he was some prince in shining armor?" Pixie asked laughing and getting up from the couch. Rain watched as Pixie flew from the room and went to her bed that looked like a birds nest. She sighed again and went to her room.  
  
As she got ready for bed she, her thoughts floated to Trowa. 'I wonder what he is doing now? I hope he isn't in any trouble,' she thought as she crawled in under the covers. Sleep came fast to her and she was asleep before she had any other thoughts but the dreams still came. 


	6. ch5

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Dream  
  
She huddled behind the house hoping that the kids wouldn't find her. The servant lady that was with her had left her in the middle of the street and walked off when she had fallen. Then when she got up to head back to the castle the kids came out and starting to through rocks at her. She ran as fast as she could to get away but some were bigger then her and faster. She wished that she hadn't left the castle. It was safer there even if the servants didn't like her.  
  
She held back a few sobs and peaked out around the house to see if the kids had given up their search for her. She didn't see anyone so she crept out slowly. She went to make a dash for the gates but she tripped and landed on the ground hard. She turned over coughing and sobbing. She clutched her bunny to her and looked at the kids as they surrounded her.  
  
Some were smiling and laughing others were tossing rocks in the air and catching them. One grabbed her by the front of her dress and picked her up to face him. He was tall so her feet were well away from the ground.  
  
"Well look who we have here; the half dark, half light elf. Maybe we should give you reason to never want to come back into our town," he said his blue eyes seemed to blaze scaring her even more.  
  
She tried to struggle out of his grasp, which just made him laugh more, and threw her to the ground. When she hit the ground she scrambled away from them and sat up against the house hoping that she could disappear. They just laughed even more and started to kick and punch her.  
  
*End Dream  
  
Rain sat up in bed covered in sweat. It was always the same dream of the day she found out how the people were to her. So what if she was a half dark, half light elf, she was still one of them. She brought her legs up and put her head in them starting to cry.  
  
Her mother died about a month after that, leaving her on her own when she was only 67* years old. She missed her so much. Her mother and her mother's advisor were the only ones that treated her as an equal.  
  
Pixie woke up from her nest in the living room. 'What was I awoken by?' she asked herself stretching. She then sat still and listened. She heard Rains sobs and looked to the floor. 'She is still having those dreams? Poor Rain. I will tell Bromly of this when he comes down. And I hope it's soon.'  
  
Pixie waited for a few minutes then flew up to Bromly's room. As she flew in she was startled to him sitting in front of the little window. She flew over to him and sat on his staff. The wizard looked like he was far away.  
  
"Bromly?" Pixie asked.  
  
When he didn't answer Pixie flew in front of him and said his name louder.  
  
"Bromly!" she almost screamed. The old man jumped a bite then looked at the fairy.  
  
"What is it?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Rain is having those dreams again. She's crying," she said sitting back on the top of the staff.  
  
"I can hear her. Let her cry. She shouldn't have to hold it in," he said calmly.  
  
"But what if those kids come back up here like they did before and do that to her again?" she asked him.  
  
"I fear that something far more worse, then those kids, is going to happen to her," he said looking down at his hands.  
  
"Bromly, what do you mean?" Pixie asked.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
* 67 in Elven years is about how a 9 year old person is in human years. 


	7. ch6

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Her small figure quickly walked closer to the ground, her curly brown hair bounced as she did. It was easy for them to not see her since her clothing was brown and it blended in with the countryside very well. But there were 2 lights elves, chances are they could hair and sense her presents.  
  
Her brown eyes looked at the human that was with them. It was very strange that they would have a human with them. Humans and elves usually don't get along. She walked a little closer. They didn't seem like they were paying any attention to what was going on around them.  
  
It seemed like she was following them forever when they came up onto a stream. The three got off the horses and let them drink from it. She walked a little closer, staying low to the ground. Then her foot got caught in a root that had grown out of the ground and made her fall. When she looked back up, the male elf was gown.  
  
She looked around to see if she could see him but he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart started to pound. What if he spotted me? She asked herself.  
  
"Don't move," came a deep voice from behind her.  
  
She caught her breath and stood up slowly, holding her hands up.  
  
"Who are you and what are your doing here?" he asked her.  
  
She turned her head a bit and saw that he had his bow and arrow pointed at her. She knew that she would be dead even before her hand got the handle of her small sword.  
  
"My name is Lilium. I was lost for two years in the forest and you three are the first people I have seen since thenm, so I followed you," she said.  
  
The female elf and the human came over and stood in front of her.  
  
"She doesn't seem like a threat," the human said.  
  
The female nodded and said something in elven to the male elf. He sighed and put his weapon away.  
  
"My name is Lithren. This is my sister, Elanjila and this is Trowa Barton," Lithren said.  
  
Lithren looked at his sister then to Lilium. "Come with us. We can take you to the next town and then you can try to find your family," he said.  
  
They went back to the horses. Lithren held his hand out to Lilium and helped her sit on the horse in front of him. Elanjila and Trowa mounted their horse and went on their way.  
  
Lilium started to doze off but was brought back to reality when she heard the sounds of fighting. As they neared the tree line, they saw dark elves and a troll. Her heart pounded when the dark elves saw them.  
  
They're going to attack. I know their going to attack, she thought. 


	8. ch7

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was a beautiful day. The village was crowded with people. They had come out of their homes to do a day of shopping.  
  
Perfect, Treasa thought. I can do some trading.  
  
She walked up to a man that looked like he would be good business, but when he saw her approaching him he quickly walked away. She sighed. She was used to it though. Many people didn't like her because she was light elf and her line of work. A lot of people didn't like it when a race traded with all other races.  
  
Her appearance made a few scared of her. She had been attacked by a group of Orcs and was hurt badly. Now whenever she walks for a long period of time, she will get a limp and she has a scar that runs from the lower part of her nose to her jaw.  
  
She continued to walk around to find someone to do business with. The day dragged on with not too much selling or trading.  
  
As she neared the town's gates, there was a disturbance behind her. She turned to see what was going on. A man that looked like a light elf was running with a pack on his back and a basket of apples. He was wearing light blue pants with a long sleeved white shirt and a blue vest over it. His dark blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Guards where chasing after him. He started to throw the apples at them, laughing. He ran past Treasa, his blue eyes contacted with her green ones.  
  
She saw the guards coming. She stepped in front on them and they almost ran into her.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" one shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry for him. Here is the money for the apples," she said and handed the guards the money.  
  
They took it from her and left, grumbling all the way. She turned and went the way the man had gown. She found herself walking though the gates and to the forest line where he was standing. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked at her.  
  
"Why did you pay for the apples?" he asked. "I'm not going back to that town."  
  
"Even if your not going back, you know how the guards are. They would hunt you down years from now," she said.  
  
"True," he said. "My name is Faxon. Who are you?" he asked holding a hand out.  
  
"Treasa," she said taking the hand. "I live up on the hill. Why don't you come with me and we can have dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm starving," he said smiling.  
  
He let her lead the way. As they came to the house both felt that something was wrong. Treasa walked closer to the house. Faxon followed her but a little uneasy.  
  
Faxon the grabbed Treasa and threw her to the ground with himself shielding her as arrows came flying down out of the sky and sank into the ground around them. He felt a sharp pain as an arrow went through his side.  
  
When the arrows stopped, Faxon lifted himself off of her. Treasa looked at him and noticed the blood on his shirt. The arrow had went all the way though. She sat up and put both of her hands over his wound. She helped him stand and slowly turned him toward the house. But there were a few dark elves blocking their way.  
  
The one in front of all of them must be the leader, but she was human, not dark elf. She had blond hair that was slicked back and stuck out like spikes. Her right eyebrow was pierced twice, her nose was pierced one time, and her ears were pierced many times. She had on a necklace that was wrapped around her neck many times and had a symbol on it that meant 'dark elf'.  
  
She wore a gothic red looking top that came down far from her neck with strings holding it together in the front in an X shape showing some skin; the sleeves looped about a foot down when they came to her hands. She had on black pants that had two cloth straps wrapped around them to hold the pants together and high black boots on.  
  
She smirked at Treasa. "I will finally be able to kill the whole family now," she said, her violet eyes sparkling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Treasa asked, confused.  
  
"Your family was killed in dark elf territory, right?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes," Treasa said, growing more confused.  
  
"My name is Aliena and I am the one that killed your father, mother and brother." Aliena said and started to laugh.  
  
Treasa glared at her. She could feel her face go red with the fury that had started to build up. She helped Faxon sit on the ground. When she stood back up she looked back at Aliena and glared at her more.  
  
Treasa held her hands out and a staff appeared. The staff was made of a dark wood. The top had a green circular gem and the bottom went out into a point. She held it into the air and fire started to circle the gem. With a furies cry, she sent it at Aliena.  
  
Aliena laughed and jumped out of the way. Two of the elves went down, now there was only two other dark elves and Aiena.  
  
Aliena took her sword out and jumped in the air, then came down at Treasa. Treasa put her staff up and blocked Aliena's attack.  
  
When Aliena jumped back from her, Treasa rose her staff above her again and the earth under the dark elves and Aliena's feet started to crack and crumble.  
  
Aliena growled and jumped in the air, while the other elves fell and the ground closed up on them. She landed at the ground at the forest line. She was about to go after Treasa again when she was picked up. Aliena looked behind her and saw a troll. He was very ugly but very tall. He growled at her.  
  
"Grog put her down!" Treasa said.  
  
Grog looked at her then put Aliena down.  
  
"Now let's finish this." Treasa said.  
  
Aliena went to attack her again when arrows landed in the ground in front of her. She looked where they had come from and saw two light elves on horses with a human and a half ling with them.  
  
"We'll settle this another time," Aliena said and disappeared.  
  
I'll get you soon, Aliena, Treasa thought. Then I'll kill you! 


	9. ch8

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trease sat beside Faxon as Elanjila dressed his wound. He had passed out from loss of blood.  
  
He saved me, Trease thought to herself. He shielded me with his own body, and I could do nothing for him.  
  
She looked down at him. He was pale and his face, even unconscious, was twisted with pain. He moved his head a bit and made a little noise.  
  
Trowa came into the room with some more water and soaked a cloth, then put it on Faxon's forehead. It was very unusual for a human to help an injured elf. But then a gain he did come from Earth. She didn't know if she believed him about that, though. It was very hard for someone from Earth to get to Laven.  
  
Trowa looked at Trease.  
  
"Trowav," Elanjila said. When Trowa looked at her, she made a motion with her eyes to get Trease out of the room. Trowa nodded and turned to Trease.  
  
"We should go get some food made for you. It seems like you haven't eaten all day," he said holding a hand out to help her stand.  
  
She sighed not wanting to leave but she knew he was right. She took his hand and stood. He followed her out to the kitchen then leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. She took out some food and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking of something.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, not bothering me. I just can't seem to get someone out of my mind. She's an elf. She has long black hair and darker skin," he said.  
  
Trease looked at him. She knew who he was talking about. Most elves have heard about it; the daughter of a light elf Queen that bore the dark elf King child. Not many people have ever seen her. The wizard that takes care of her usually keeps her hidden.  
  
"So you have seen her," Trease said. "Not many people have."  
  
"Why is that? Do you know her?" Trowa asked her.  
  
"I know of her. Everyone at least knows of her mother the light elf Queen and her father the dark elf King," Trease said.  
  
"So she's a princess?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, in a way. But I believe the people won't let her be, now that her mother is dead. They don't want a half breed around," Treasa said.  
  
"That's so racist!" Trowa said, getting mad. "Just because she is a half breed doesn't mean they should hate her!"  
  
"I have never heard a human say something like that before," Treasa said in surprise.  
  
"Just because I am a human doesn't mean that I am like the ones here," Trowa said, defensively.  
  
"Sorry," Treasa said.  
  
Trowa turned and looked out the window. He then screamed and fell back onto the floor. Treasa looked out the window and smiled. Grog was looking through the window. Treasa giggled when she looked at Trowa on the floor. He was on his butt looking at Grog. She walked over to the window and leaned out toward Grog.  
  
"Do you like scaring people?" Treasa asked him.  
  
"I was just standing out here to see if this human was going to cause any trouble," Grog said glaring at Trowa.  
  
Trowa sighed and got up. He brushed his pants off and leaned against the table. He went to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door to the room where Faxon was at opened and Elanjila stepped out with the others following her.  
  
"How is he?" Trease asked.  
  
"He is going to be fine. Elanjila might be able to close the wounds tomorrow," Lithren said.  
  
"There's one thing I don't get," Treasa said. She continued when they all looked at her. She looked at Elanjila, "You seem to befriend a human easily and I know you don't like the racist thing at all, so why don't you speck the human language? I know you can understand it and can speck it."  
  
"Because it's a foul language," Elanjila said to Treasa in her head.  
  
"So you can speck it in my head but not by mouth? I guess your just as racist as most others," Treasa said. "Don't talk to my sister that way!" Lithren yelled.  
  
Elanjila waved her hand and Lithren shut his mouth. She stared at Treasa. Treasa's mouth went dry. She knew that she was a high elf and in turn had to be very powerful. She had been the Queen's advisor and bodyguard. But Treasa held her ground. Elanjila stared at her a little longer then went towards the door she had just come from.  
  
"Let's all get some sleep," Lithren said.  
  
They all agreed and went to the beds Treasa had made for them. Treasa sat by Faxon and fell asleep. But she didn't sleep soundly, she didn't know what Elanjila would do. 


	10. ch9

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Dream  
  
The hallway of the castle was dark. It was daylight out but thick black curtains where pulled over the windows so the light couldn't pass through, making the inside of the castle seem black.  
  
He started to walk and his footsteps echoed through out the castle. He stayed calm and continued on his way. There was a small red light that moved every time he did, like it was guiding him somewhere.  
  
The light took him down a flight of steep stairs and into a room. It was a big room but disturbing. The windows where stain glass windows but there were black and all of the widows had images of people dieing horrible deaths. Candles that were set up at various places in the room lighted the blood.  
  
He turned his eyes away and kept following the light. There was a door at the end of the room. He opened it and took a step in. Pale red light flowed into the room. As he looked around the room, he stopped and stared at the scene before him. There was a man there with his back to the door with a black cloak on. It fell down around his waist and white, pure white wings came out of his back. The man turned; his arm fell around a girl with black hair and dark skin. She was leaning against the winged man, her neck tilted to the side a bit. There were two bit marks on her neck with blood dripping from them. The man had blood dripping from his vampire like teeth. The man smiled and the girl opened her eyes, looking towards the door. The man caught his breath as her metallic green eyes pierced into his.  
  
*End Dream  
  
Bromly sat up in bed; sweat running down his whole body. He didn't know if the dream was just a dream or if it was a premonition. He hoped it was just a dream.  
  
He got up and walked to Rains room. He smiled when he looked in and found Rain fast asleep. He closed the door and went down stairs. Pixie was fast asleep in her bed as well. He sat down on the couch and thought of what the dream meant. If it was a premonition, then Rain was in a lot of trouble. It had to be about a month or so since she saw the human so he knew it didn't have anything to do with that. Or did it? 


	11. ch10

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rain looked out her window. It was going to be another beautiful day. The villagers were out and about, and there was going to be a great festival. Oh how she wished she could go. She loved the festivals they had. They were always fun with lots of music and dancing.  
  
She got up from the windowsill and got dressed. She put on a light purple dress. It flowed down over her ankles and the see throw sleeves covered her hands a little. It came down very low on her chest. She ran a brush though her long black hair and went down stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bromly asked.  
  
"I'm going to see mothers grave," she said with a smile.  
  
"All right, but take Pixie with you," he said.  
  
Rain walked out the door with Pixie following her. They started on the path into the woods.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to go there today?" Pixie asked. "I mean some of the villagers might want to see her grave today."  
  
"Then they can see the grave. I'm not just going to leave because they want to see it," Rain said.  
  
They arrived at the gravesite and Rain settled herself down in front of her mother's tombstone. She put her flute to her lips, closed her eyes and started to play. Pixie sat on a rock near by and listened. Even though the people in the village didn't like her they would still say that her flute was beautiful and that no one has never been better then her.  
  
After Rain was done with the song, she lowered the flute and looked over at the tree line. Pixie noticed this. She was a little confused but then Rain sighed and Pixie knew why now.  
  
"Are you hoping that human comes back?" she asked a little shocked.  
  
Rain looked at her. "Kind of," Rain said and looked at her hands.  
  
Pixie flew over to her. She put her tiny hand one Rain's checks and pulled her face up. "Why do you want him to?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure why, I just want to see him again," Rain said.  
  
Pixie studied her and went to open her mouth but a blast from the city made her stop. They listened and could hear faint cries and swords clanging. Rain stood and started to run toward the town with Pixie right behind her. When the got to the tree line, Rain stopped. The city was on fire. Humans where setting fires to the houses and killing elves when they saw them. Rain ran toward the city but Bromly grabbed her.  
  
"Bromly, let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"There's nothing you can do!" he said.  
  
Rain tried to get away from him but he pulled her into the woods and crouched behind some bushes, holding Rain. She began to cry and the thrashing slowed then stopped. They stayed there until night fall. There weren't very many cries being heard and the city was almost burnt to the ground. Bromly picked Rain up and took her back to the cottage. It was so far back in the forest the humans never saw it.  
  
"I got our things packed. You stay here. I'll get the horse ready. It's not safe to stay here anymore," Bromly said putting Rain down.  
  
Rain and Pixie stayed where he said and waited for him to get the horse ready. He helped Rain get on the horse then sat behind her on it. Pixie sat on the horse's head as they started. They all sat in silences for quiet sometime.  
  
I should have done something, Rain thought to herself. They may not want me to be their Queen but I still greave for all their deaths. Mother what would you have done? Rain asked her silently. You would have fought. Until the end, you would have been there leading them even if they hated you like they do me. I failed you. I have no right to call you my mother now. It should have been me that died, not you. 


	12. ch11

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa or Noin. Besides them 2 the rest are ones my friends or I myself have made. Also the land Laven is all my idea.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*Dream  
  
She opened her eyes. It was dark, very dark. She sat up and looked around. There was a faint red glow coming from a door that was opened a crack. She stood and walked toward it. She opened the door a little and peeked in. There was a man sitting on a throne that seemed to be made of bone. Candle's lit the room around him, making him look dangerous. She shifted her gaze at his feet. There was a dark elf with long white hair with her head on his knee and her arms around his leg. He was stroking her hair. Rain thought it was disgusting.  
  
"Come in child," the man said looking at her.  
  
She froze and took in a deep breath before she took a step in. She shut the door behind her and when she looked back up the elf was sitting on his lap. She hardly had any clothing on. There were small pieces on fabric coving her breast but just hardly and a small piece of fabric covering her between her legs. The beads she wore covered her more then the fabric did.  
  
The man had his hand high up on one of her long legs and the other was almost touching her breast. Rain gulped a little and watched as she saw long fangs come out of his mouth and sunk them into her neck. The women opened her mouth and slight moan came out.  
  
He pulled away. Blood ran down her neck and his teeth had blood stained to them. He looked up and his eyes met Rain's. Rain swallowed and watched as he stood up. He helped the woman stand as he got up. He then walked over to Rain. Rain took a step back but found herself up against the wall with no escape.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you," he said with a smile.  
  
The sight of his fangs made her close her eyes but they snapped back opened when she felt his hand move her chin, exposing her neck. The man was very large. His whole body was covered with muscles. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him off. As he brought his mouth closer to her neck, she tried to push him away but with no success. She let out a protesting whimper. The man just smiled and sunk his fangs into her neck.  
  
*End Dream  
  
Rain opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She put a hand to her neck and tried to feel for bite marks. There where none. She sighed and stood up. They had camped when Bromly thought that it was safe. That had taken about 3 hours. She walked up on a hill and looked out. They were close to a village. As she looked around her eyes fell upon a little cottage. There was a light on inside.  
  
She thought it was odd for a light to be on at this time of night. She made her way down the hill and around the small house to peer into the window where the light was coming from. She looked into the small window and saw the human boy sitting alone at the table. For some strange reason she was happy to see him.  
  
She watched him. He was looking at his hands like he was thinking of something. She brought her hand up to the window and tapped on it with her finger. He looked up at the window. He stood and walked to the front door. As he came out she walked over to the foot of the stairs. He looked at her, like he couldn't believe she was there.  
  
"I finally get to see you again," he said.  
  
Rain blushed a bit. "Why would you want to see me again?" she asked. "Even though I am glad to see you again, too."  
  
"I guess it's because you're the first person I met here and you helped me," he said.  
  
"Oh. I guess for me it was because you are a human and when you saw me you didn't hate me because I was an elf and you didn't try to kill me," Rain said.  
  
"Umm. someone told me that you are a princess, is that true?" Trowa asked.  
  
Rain looked to the ground and frowned. She turned and looked up at the sky. "I guess you could call me a princess. My mother was the Queen, but people looked down on me because my father was a dark elf. So in turn that makes me a half breed, and my people don't like that. But I guess even if they wanted me to be their princess, it wouldn't matter now because they're all dead," Rain said.  
  
Trowa walked in front of her and looked into her eyes. She looked at him then to the ground. She was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"What happened to them?" Trowa asked putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Rain looked up at him then put her head against his chest and clutched his shirt in her hands. "Human's came into the village and burned it to the ground. I think everyone or almost everyone is dead," she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Trowa put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. She began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," he said his mouth next to her ear.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him. "Sorry for what? You didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"But I am a human. It feels like I did. I may not come from Laven, but I am still human just like them. And that also makes me wonder, why don't you hate because I am human?" he asked whipping some tears away.  
  
"Because I hate it how people can hate someone because they were not their race. If I hated you because of it, I would be going against everything I believe in," she said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Rain," a deep voice said from behind them. "Step away from the human."  
  
"Bromly!" Rain turned and looked at him.  
  
The wizard came out of the woods and walked towards them. He stopped and few feet away from them and held out his hand.  
  
"But Bromly he's not going to hurt me," Rain said.  
  
Pixie came out and flew over to them. "But he's a human. You don't really know him," she said.  
  
"Pixie is right Rain," Bromly said.  
  
"But is he wanted to hurt me he would have tried to already," Rain said her voice rising.  
  
Bromly looked at her. His eyes were very sad. She was in a lot of pain and he knew it.  
  
"Why?" Rain asked, trembling. "Why do we have to hate the different races?" She sank to her knees and hugged herself. "It's unfair to think just because they are different that they are evil," she sobbed.  
  
Trowa watched her as she sobbed. He didn't like to see her cry; it was like his heart was breaking when he saw her cry. He didn't understand but at the moment he didn't care. He knelt down and pulled her into his arms. She was trembling very badly. Her sobs started to become muffled from his shoulder she was crying on. He stroked her hair and pressed the side of his head to her, trying to comfort her.  
  
Bromly watched as Trowa did so. He was shocked to see a human trying to comfort an elf. Rain might be right. If this human wanted to do harm to her he had a lot of chances to do it. He jumped to conclusions to quickly. But he couldn't help it. After that dream he had he couldn't help but feel like something evil was going to happen to her and he feared for Rain's life. 


	13. ch12

Chapter 12  
  
She looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy day. The clouds where gray and fluffy and even though that seemed to cast a shadow over the town they were pretty. But they also seemed to fit her mood she was in.  
  
It had been a few days after it all happened. Bromly had finally decided they would stay with her and the others. The house was full now and it bugged her. Faxon wasn't being obnoxious though, so that made it a little better. Even though Elanjila had healed him, he was still sore where the wound had been. Treasa still didn't get along with her. She thought that Elanjila was a bitch and she acted like she was better then everyone at times. Lithren didn't like Treasa because she didn't get along with his sister. And Lilum took Lithren's side all the time.  
  
She sighed. Trowa and Rain seemed to be the only ones that liked her. Pixie always stuck her nose up at her and Bromly; well he pretty much didn't like anyone but Rain. He watched her like a hawk.  
  
She looked down into her moneybag. She had enough for the food and supplies they wanted. They wanted everyone to go with them. She didn't really know why all of them had to go, but Bromly and Elanjila insisted they all went.  
  
Treasa went into a bar to get herself a drink before going home. Men snickered at her and looked away when she came in. She went up to the bar and ordered a beer. She noticed a few people talking quietly, so she sat down at a table near them.  
  
"There is something really weird going on in the dark elf territory," a man said lowly. "One of my friends heard that they are ordering a big amount of armor and weapons."  
  
"What do your think their going to do with it all?" another asked.  
  
"I think they maybe planning a war," he said.  
  
When are they not planning a war? Treasa thought. She stood and walked out after paying for her drink. She started to walk home but quickly. If the dark elves were going to start a war, she didn't want to be around when they decided to do it, at least alone.  
  
She looked up and noticed she was at the front door. She kind of hated how she didn't pay attention at times. She opened the door and walked in. She went into the kitchen, but hide behind the door when she saw Bromly and Elanjila sitting at the table.  
  
"I have the same feeling. Something is wrong and I believe that it might put us all in danger. I can't pick out what is wrong though," he said. Treasa almost laughed out loud, it seemed like he was talking to himself. "I agree with you, we should leave at once" Bromly said.  
  
Treasa came in and put down the bag of money, then turned and looked at them. "Why should we hurry up and leave?" she asked.  
  
"We both feel there is something very wrong and we don't want to stay in one place for very long," Bromly said.  
  
"Oh, so miss high elf here still isn't talking out loud in English huh?" Treasa asked smirking at Elanjila.  
  
Elanjila almost glared at her. Then Treasa heard her speak in her head. "Well if you were smart enough you would understand elven and I wouldn't have to speak english in your head," she said smirking at Treasa.  
  
Treasa growled. She understood elven just not how the high elves spoke it. Bromly stood up. "I don't know what she said to you Treasa but please don't pick a fight," he said.  
  
"Well I know what is bothering you guys anyways," she said.  
  
They both looked at her. Elanjila laughed a bit, a laugh that meant 'yeah right'. Treasa growled again.  
  
"There were some people at the bar I had gone to, talking about something happening in the dark elf territory. They have been ordering big amounts of weapons and armor, like they are going to start a war," she said looking back at Bromly.  
  
Bromly fell silent for a few minutes. "So that's why the strange feeling was coming from that direction," he said, more to himself then to anyone else.  
  
"So who is all going to be leaving?" Treasa asked.  
  
"Everyone," Bromly stated.  
  
"But why?" Treasa asked, confused.  
  
"Because I have been having dreams that the dark elves and some other power is going to be coming after all of us. I heard about what happened with you and that human that lives with the elves, she is still going to be coming after you, Elanjila and Lithren have been after them for a while, Lilium is just with us so they will go after her, Faxon saved you so in turn they are going to go after him," Bromly said. "And Trowa is from another world, they will want him so they can find out what this other world is and his toys that he uses, and me and Pixie are here to protect Rain. The dreams that I am dreaming are about her mostly. Her father is the dark elf King and he knows it, he may want her back because of it, but I feel something else is after her, but I don't know what."  
  
Rain was listening to them right outside the kitchen door. If these people are after me, then maybe I shouldn't have anyone around me to get hurt, she thought. She walked outside and sat on the ground looking out at the stars. She brought her legs up to her chest and put her arms around them.  
  
"Why would people be after me?" she asked herself. "I'm just a nobody."  
  
"Do you really believe you're a nobody?" Trowa asked from the porch.  
  
She jumped and looked at him, then turned back around. "I'm just a girl that lives in a cottage because her people didn't want her to be the princess," she said.  
  
Trowa walked over and sat down next to her. "But if you were the princess, you might have been killed as well when those humans burned your city down. I'm glad you weren't the princess," Trowa said looking at her.  
  
"Trowa," Rain said looking into his eyes. "You're really glad that I wasn't?"  
  
"That's right," he said.  
  
Rain smiled and put her arms around Trowa and then he put his arms around her. He put her head against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and snuggled against him.  
  
*******  
  
He smirked. His golden hair shimmered as the light reflected off of the water.  
  
"Hold him while you can, Rain" he said and laughed. "He may be gone before you know it."  
  
His blue eyes sparkled with excitement, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him in the water basin.  
  
Please review this so I know how I'm doing with the story. 


	14. ch13

Chapter 13  
  
There was a knock at the castle door. His long white hair fell around his shoulder as he turned and looked at the door. There was another knock at the door before he went over and answered it. As he opened the door, it made a big creaking sound. When he looked to see who had knocked, he saw 7 men standing on the other side.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, his red eyes studying them.  
  
"Benvolence sent for us," one said. Oleg moved to the side and waved a hand for them to come in. As they walked in their cloaks scraped across the floor.  
  
"Please wait here. My Lord has a guest with him. I will go see when he can see you," with that Oleg turned and walked down a dark hall and knocked on another big door. The knock echoed through out the room and the halls of the castle. The castle was quite and it gave Olge a creepy feeling.  
  
"Come in," came a voice on the other side of them door. He opened it and walked in. He went in front of the throne and knelt with a fist on the floor in front of him.  
  
"My Lord, there are 7 travelers here stating that you sent for them," he said, keeping his eyes at the floor.  
  
"Ah. They have arrived. Send them in Oleg," Benvolence said with a smile.  
  
Oleg looked up at him then to his guest. "But sir, wouldn't you like to wait until he is gone to see them?" he asked.  
  
" 'He' is the dark elf King and you will address him as Excellence," Benvolence said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Oleg said and looked back to the floor.  
  
"And no, I would like his Excellence to meat these people. They are the leaders to very skilled groups of fighters and magicians," Benvolence said. "Now go and send them in."  
  
"Yes sir," Oleg got up and went back to the awaiting leaders. "Please follow me, my Lord will see you now," he said and led them back in. He opened the door and let them in then stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He listened while the leaders introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Nilmaldur. I am the leader of the elven magicians," a man with low, hard boots, a brown coat and trousers said. Nilmaldur had long blond hair with brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as most elves we're, he only stood about five foot six inches. But he was old, 413 years.  
  
A man with very short brown hair and blue-green eyes with low, soft boots, a brow jacket and trousers stepped forward and said, "My name is Cadeiden. I am the leader of the human magician's." Cadeiden was taller and younger then Nilmalder. He was about six feet tall and was 31 years old.  
  
"My name is Urarandir. I am the leader of the dark elf fighters," he said and bowed at the king, his long brown wavy hair falling over his face. Hid gray eyes made him look lifeless. He was 568 years old and stood about six foot three. He wore low, soft boots, with a black cape and brown trousers. He also wore armor over his chest, arms, and legs.  
  
Narewin was next to introduce himself. He was the leader of the human fighters. He was stood about five foot seven inches. He was the youngest at age of 21. He was plain as well, with only brown hair and eyes. He wore low, hard boots, a blue cape and brown trousers and wore full body armor.  
  
Then the leader of the Orc fighters introduced himself next. Dogak didn't give an age, just that he was young and short. He wore very high soft boots, a brown cloak and tunic with red trouser.  
  
The half elf leader went next. He name was Eäredrin. He was 137 years old and was about five foot eight inches. He had short blond wavy hair and brown eyes. He wore high, soft boots, a gray cloak and trousers with a red tunic.  
  
The dwarven leaders name was Farin. He was about middle age and shorter then the rest. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He wore high, soft boots, a brown cape and trousers with hard leather over them.  
  
"My Lord has quite a army. These are just the people he has sent for. There are many other races that have asked to join with him," Oleg thought. And the King looked like someone he had seen before. Oleg thought a bit then it came to him. He remembered Benvolence showing them portraits of the enemy. The King looked like one of the three elf girls. The one with black hair and metallic eyes. 


	15. ch14

Chapter 14  
  
He pulled the bowstring back. Then aligned the arrow to the target. He closed one of his eyes and let go. The arrow flew and hit the target right in the middle.  
  
He looked over as someone clapped. The man he had just made an alliance with stood at the door.  
  
"Well done your Excellence. The tails say elves are very skilled in archery. I see they don't lie," the blond haired man said.  
  
Daranius studied the blond. He was quite beautiful. His long golden hair was pulled back very loosely, with a purple ribbon. Some of his hair still fell on his forehead and eyes but you could still see his blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that went down past his waist. The color of the shirt seemed to be a blood red. The man had belts around his waist to keep the shirt somewhat secure to his body and to also hold one small knife and his sword. The man's black pants and boots seemed to run into each other as if they were connected.  
  
There was something about this man that made Daranius uneasy but he could not think of that.  
  
"Benvolence? Do you remember our agreement?" Daranius asked.  
  
"Yes I do," Benvolence answered. "I have complete alliance with the dark elves as long as I bring you your daughter."  
  
"Good. I want her brought to me unharmed," Daranius said sternly.  
  
"Yes your Excellence," Benvolence said and bowed. He stayed bowed and back out of the room. Once he was outside the door and far enough away that Daranius couldn't hear him. "Oh don't worry. She will come back unharmed." He started to laugh.  
  
Trowa pulled the strap of the saddle around the horse's belly. He finished it and sighed in satisfaction. He looked up and saw Rain sitting on the hill. She had her flute in her hand. She was playing a song that caught his ears as the wind carried it. It was kind of a sad melody. He figured she played it because she mourned for her people.  
  
Thinking of it made him think of Noin. The way she screamed for help but she would get none. He couldn't believe that she was dead.  
  
He was brought back to reality when he didn't hear the sound of her flute anymore. He looked at where she had been sitting. She was now standing, looking at the village. He then saw Elanjila and Bromly running back to the house. They had gone into town to get food. He knew it wasn't the food that was making them hurry back.  
  
Elanjila shouted something in elvish to Lithren and he stared to hurry Treasa, Faxon, and Lilium out of the house and onto the horses. Trowa jumped onto his horse and rode up the hill to where Rain was standing. As he came up beside her, he noticed what she was watching. There were humans and dark elves on horse back going through the town knocking over displays and people.  
  
"Rain come on," Trowa said and held his hand out.  
  
Rain took it and climbed up in front of him on the horse. He made the horse go back down the hill to the others.  
  
"What's going on? I was right in the middle of my nap," Faxon complained.  
  
"Oh shut up. You're always sleeping," Treasa argued.  
  
"That's enough," Bromly said. The two as well as the others looked at him. "Humans and dark elves are in the town. They are looking for Elanjila and Lithren and whom they are traveling with. We had better go before they come looking here."  
  
And with that Bromly turned his horse and rode into the forest with Pixie on the horses' head. Trowa and Rain followed right behind him. Faxon and Treasa came up behind him. He could still hear Faxon complaining. Lilium and Lithren followed them and Elanjila took the rear.  
  
If dark elves and humans are looking for Elanjila and Lithren, then they must be looking for Rain as well, Trowa thought. I won't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her, like I should have protected Noin. 


	16. ch15

Chapter 15  
  
He didn't know how far they had traveled but the burning in his legs gave him some idea. He looked at Rain. She had her head back against his shoulder. Her eyes were shut and the light rise and fall of her chest told Trowa she was sleeping.  
  
He stared at her for a little bit. She was beautiful. Her skin was dark but not too dark and her long ears gave her a cute look.  
  
Rain stirred a bit. Trowa watched her. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and then sat up.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. We have passed many villages though. I can't believe you could fall asleep with Treasa and Faxon arguing so loudly," Trowa said with a smile.  
  
Rain giggled and looked over there at the two. Treasa elbowed Faxon and he threaten to throw her off the horse, even though he never made a move to do it.  
  
"I think they like each other," Rain said.  
  
"Probably," Trowa agreed.  
  
"Trowa?" Rain looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" He took his attention away from Treasa and Faxon and looked at her.  
  
"What's it like in your would?" Rain asked.  
  
"Well, it's a lot like this world. But we only have one moon not three," he said  
  
"Moon?" Rain looked very confused.  
  
"Those things that are in the sky," he said a little confused himself.  
  
"Oh. We call those The Three Goddesses," she smiled.  
  
"Why The Three Goddesses?" he asked.  
  
"Well there is a legend stating that once, a long time ago, there was an evil God killing everything that lived. Then three Goddesses appeared and defeated him. Before the God died he said he would be reborn one day and finish what he has started. So the Goddesses made themselves into what you call 'moons'. The reason why they did it was to watch over the land and they will be reborn as well when the evil God is reborn," she said.  
  
"Wow. That's a cool Legend," Trowa replied. "Only some cultures have legends in my world."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
As Trowa told Rain about some of the legends he knew of, Bromly watched them. He had forgotten about the Three Goddesses legend. He had a feeling that something close to that legend was going to happen, and very soon. His next thought scared him evermore. What is Rain is one of those Goddesses? 


	17. ch 16

Chapter 16  
  
"There on the move," the man with long golden blond hair said.  
  
"Where do you think they are going to go, Benevolence?" a girl asked.  
  
"They are headed for Beerbread, but they are going to stop and rest at a temple along the way," Benevolence said. "Myrugi, take Ravenous and Michalynn with you and give them a warm welcoming."  
  
"Yes, sir," Myrugi said. He stood straight up and then turned, his long black hair flowing behind him. His purple eyes angered. He went and found the two half demons. The siblings were in their rooms. He opened the door and looked in. "We have to go and welcome some visitors," he said. They stood and followed him to the horses.  
  
As they rode, Myrugi was deep in thought. I don't want to be the one to fight them yet, he thought. Elanjila is with them. How can I fight her? Well I should hate her for what she did.  
  
He remembered very well what had happened, 6 years ago. He was only about 18 or 19, she was probably very old then, almost 1,000 at least. He shouldn't have been surprised when he told her that he had no sex. He as what other people called an "it". He remembered the look on her face, at first not believing him, he looked male to her, but when he showed her he had no male nor female parts, she looked at him wish disgust, and said she never wanted to see him again. He tried to fill the love he felt for her with hate, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Myrugi?" Michalynn asked riding her horse up next to him. He looked at her. The wind started to blow, making her long red hair fly behind her. Her red eyes stared at him. "You seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about?" she asked him.  
  
"Just there are three of us and about 8 or 9 of them. I was just thinking of how we will be able to do this," he said, looking back at the trail.  
  
"Well, you do have two half demons on your side. We are pretty powerful," she said with a smile.  
  
"And besides," Ravenous said coming up on the other side of Myrugi, "One is a fairy, one is a human, one is a half ling, and two elves that seems to not know any type of magic at all," he said, his blue eyes, sparkling with excitement, behind his dark blue hair.  
  
"But one is a high elf, one is a wizard, and the other elf that is with them is able to use magic and other skills. We may be out numbered," Myrugi said.  
  
"We can take them," Michalynn said.  
  
They pressed on. Myrugi felt a little uneasy. Why did Benevolence only want us to come? He asked himself. Is it maybe to see how they will fight and what skills each of them have? Nothing made since to him, not when Benevolence was the one making the plans. Benevolence seems to know a lot for being a human. But at times, Myrugi got the impression that Benevolence was more then what he appeared. 


	18. ch 17

Chapter 17  
  
Bromly sat on the temple stairs watching the sun set. It was beautiful. With all the colors of the rainbow stretching across the sky. He tapped his pipe with his finger, thinking. His gaze went from the sun set to the Three Goddess.  
  
He had forgotten all about the legend of why they were there. He thought that this new evil he sensed was just another human wanting power, but know he was not so sure. The legend said that when Laven needed help, the Three Goddesses' would be reborn. But he knew that was just a figure of speech. The Three Goddess would not be reborn but use their spirits t enter a willing host and lend that person their power, until the time would come that Laven did not need the help.  
  
He sighed. He did not remember the names of the goddesses but he did remember what each stood for. One was the Goddess of War and Peace; she kept things under control during war and peace times, even though it didn't see like it. Another was the Goddess of Love and Harmony; even though there wasn't much love or harmony in the world, she did still put it into people, it was just a matter of who showed it or not. And the last was the Goddess of Life and Death; if someone or something died, she would always find a way to bring new life into the world, trying to make it stronger and better.  
  
If the legend is true, then Laven needs them now, he thought to himself. I wonder whom they will pick to use.  
  
He stood and walked back into the temple. Faxon and Treasa were trying to make a fire.  
  
"You do it this way Treasa," Faxon said pushing her out of the way.  
  
"Faxon, I almost had it, you idiot," she said and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow," he rubbed the back of his head. "Your mean."  
  
"Oh go cry then," she pushed him out of the way.  
  
Bromly smiled a little when Faxon tackled Treasa and they began to wrestle on the floor. He heard Rain giggle. He looked over at her and saw that Trowa had already made a fire and putting a blanket around Rain. He wasn't fond of the idea of Rain liking a human, but he was from another world and maybe the some of the humans there were better then the ones here.  
  
Pixie flew up in Bromly's face. "Where have you been? I made us something to eat but I can't eat it unless you're here to eat too," she said pointing a little finger at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Pixie," he smiled at her. "I was watching the sun set and I guess I got caught up in its beauty."  
  
"Oh. Well come on. I'm starving," she grabbed a hold of his beard and tried to pull him.  
  
Bromly walked over to where Pixie had made the food. He sat down and started to eat, losing his appetite a little by watching Pixie stuff her small mouth. The others started to eat. Well almost all of them. Treasa and Faxon where still rolling on the floor and arguing on how to make a fire.  
  
Faxon pinned Treasa down and sat on her. She tried to struggle to get him off but he wouldn't move. Faxon put his face right in front of hers.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're angry," he said with a smirk.  
  
Treasa stopped struggling and looked at him. A blush started to form on her cheeks. Faxon leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes grew wide, and then she closed them and kissed him back.  
  
Rain and Trowa smiled, along with Lilium and Lithren, but Bromly noticed Elanjila was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw that she was standing at the temple door. He stood and went over to where she was.  
  
Elanjila leaned up against one of the pillars, looking up at the night sky. Bromly knew she was deep in thought because she didn't hear him come up behind her. He stood next to her and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Melwa moore, uume na? (1)" he asked her.  
  
She jumped a bit and looked at him, then back up at the sky. "Ná, (2)" she said.  
  
"Nátyë haiya. Mana nályë nóa? (3)" he asked her.  
  
She sat down on one of the steps and patted next to her. "I'll tell you but so no one else can hear me," she said in his head.  
  
"Alright," he thought and sat down beside her.  
  
"This temple brings back memories," she said.  
  
"You've been here before?" he asked and looked at her.  
  
"No. But this temple looks like one in the town I used to live in," she said with a little smile.  
  
"I can feel there is something special about that temple," Bromly said watching her.  
  
"Yes, there is. But I do not wish to speak of it," she said losing her smile.  
  
"Alright. Don't stay out here to long. It's chilly and you might catch a cold," he said and got up.  
  
Elanjila nodded and looked up at the stars as Bromly walked back into the temple. The stars seemed to shine brighter for some reason. She smiled when she thought of the night they had their first kiss. It was at night under the stars, right in front of the temple. She got up and stood where they had stood so many years ago. She could almost feel him holding her.  
  
"So you still remember?" came a deep voice.  
  
She turned to look and see who it was. Her breath caught in her throat. There was a man on a black horse, with purple eyes staring at her; his long black hair fell down over his shoulders.  
  
"No," she said aloud. "It can't be. Myrugi?" ________________________________________________________________________ 1) Melwa moore, uume na? - Lovely night isn't it?  
  
2) Ná - Yes  
  
3) Nátyë haiya. Mana nályë nóa? - You seem distracted. What are you thinking about? 


	19. ch 18

This chapter is a flashback.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
She stared up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and you could see the stars dim shine. He had asked her to come here to the temple where they had shared their first kiss. He said he needed to tell her something important, but she couldn't imagine what he could want to tell her.  
  
Maybe he wants to ask me to marry him, she got excited what that though. She loved him very much. He was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Or what if he is going to tell me that he doesn't love me? Or that he has to go far away on some quest? Her heart raced trying to think of what he might want to tell her.  
  
It was getting late and she almost thought he would not show. She stood up and walked around the temple, then turned toward the road. She remembered the first time she meet him. He had been injured by an Orc and had to the temple to hid. She always came to the temple to look at all of the statues and she loved to read at the feet of one of them. She had gone into the temple that day to do the very same thing, but she as she sat in between the feet of the giant statue, she noticed someone or something slumped against another statue across from her. She had gotten and went over to the form. She could tell that whatever it was was still breathing. She bent down and pulled the cape to one side. To her surprise it was a human man. He had an arrow near his heart and was bleeding badly.  
  
She was always told to never use her magic on a human because then they would kidnap her and make her do as they wished. But for some reason she couldn't let this man die. She had healed him and that's when they fell in love. It was love at first sight.  
  
She sighed and looked around again. Maybe he won't show, she thought, her heart sinking down lower in her chest.  
  
Just then she heard horse hooves coming her way. She looked up and saw him. His hair was fell just below his shoulders and his purple eyes seemed troubled. She ran over to the horse and held the rains as he got off.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.  
  
"It's alright," she said after pulling away. "What was it that you needed to speck to me about to badly?"  
  
"Lets go sit were we first meet," he said taking her hand after tying the horse up.  
  
They walked into the temple and he sat down on the floor, pulling her down to sit next to him. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Care to tell me now?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I have been hiding a secret from you, Elanjila," he said.  
  
She sat back and looked at him. She didn't really know what he meant by hiding something from her.  
  
"I would have told you sooner but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me and shun me for it," he continued. "I'm not a man."  
  
"What do you mean you're not a man?" she asked very confused. "You're not female, I have seen you with out a shirt on."  
  
"That's right, I'm not female either. I'm not male not female. I have no sex. I don't have a vagina like a female nor do I have a penis like a male does," he said looking at her.  
  
Elanjila stood and took a few steps away from him. He stood to go to her, but she shock her head and kept backing up. "I can't believe this," she said.  
  
"Elanjila, I still love you. With all my heart. That's why I told you," he said getting scared.  
  
"No. I don't want to see you again, Myrugi. Never come near me or anything," she said. She turned a ran out of the temple.  
  
Myrugi stood there watching her. So even you shun me? You, who said those three words, I love you, to me? Tears slipped from his eyes and hit the floor at his feet. I just can't believe you hurt me this much. Never again. I will never love anyone again, or let them know what I am. I will vanish from this earth like I was never here. 


	20. ch 19

Chapter 19  
  
"I see that you're not talking in elvish, Elanjila," he said, with a little smile.  
  
"Myrugi, what are you doing here?" Elanjila asked in shock.  
  
He laughed a little, "As if I would tell you."  
  
She stared at him. She didn't understand what he was doing. He had armor on and his sword at his side. The only time he would ever wear that is if he was going to fight someone or something. She looked to the ground. I don't think I will be able to fight him if he attacks me, she thought.  
  
"Are you confused, Elanjila?" he said getting off his horse.  
  
"I don't understand why you are here, and with your sword and armor like you are going to fight someone," she said still looking to the ground.  
  
"Well you should understand. If I'm here with my sword doesn't that mean that I am your enemy?" he said.  
  
Her eyes widen and she looked up at him. No. It can't be true. Please no, she thought. It felt like part of her was ripping apart.  
  
"I see it comes as a shock to you. I guess our relationship has always been that way. On shock after another," he said.  
  
She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Elanjila who's that?" came a voice from the entryway of the temple.  
  
She turned to see Rain standing there looking at the both of them. Myrugi also turned and looked at her.  
  
"So, you're the one," he said lowly, but Elanjila heard him.  
  
"The one?" she asked him sternly.  
  
Myrugi looked at her. He waved a hand and two dark figures came out of the woods. One of them was a male. He had brown hair that went to his chin and was very wavy. He had dark blue eyes that didn't seem natural. All of his clothing was brown and he wore little armor. The other was female. She had long red hair and red eyes. She wore tight black short and a tight green shirt covered with a dark brown cloak.  
  
"Ravenous, Michalynn, meet Elanjila and Rain," he said.  
  
"How do you know her name?" Elanjila asked getting mad.  
  
"That's a secret," Myrugi said.  
  
"You always seem to have a lot of secrets," Elanjila snapped.  
  
Myrugi glared at her and drew out his sword. "Elanjila please grab something to fight with. I am going to attack you," Myrugi thought, knowing that she was reading his mind.  
  
She looked at him. Why is he warning me? She thought. She looked around but there was nothing for to block herself with.  
  
"Elanjila!" Rain called and when she looked over, Rain threw Elanjila her sword. Elanjila caught it and took it out of the case just in time to block Myrugi's attack. His purple eyes burned in to her blue ones. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath.  
  
The others in the temple heard the fighting and joined Rain to see what was going on. They all stared in shock at what they saw, Elanjila fighting with a long blacks haired man with two other dangerous people standing by.  
  
Trowa stepped in front of Rain and watched the other two people that didn't seem human. They seemed to be with the long black haired man. The woman looked over at them when Trowa moved. She smirked and brought out what seemed to be a whip. She jumped in the air and went to bring the whip down on Rain.  
  
Rain backed up and fell over, but Trowa stood fast and brought up his arm to block the whip. He knew that it would hurt him but he didn't want Rain to get hurt. The whip went around his wrist and he knew it was going to cut through his skin.  
  
Rain gasps as she saw some blood run and drip off the whip. Lithren went to bring out his bow but the man that was standing a few hundred feet away appeared right behind him. He punched Lithren in the back, sending him off of the stairs and onto the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Elanjila looked over at where the sound had come from, then glared at Myrugi. "So you come to attack me then have your side kicks attack my friends and my brother?" she asked.  
  
Treasa looked at her. She talked in English and not in Elven. Does she know this guy from somewhere? She thought he herself.  
  
Myrugi laughed. "We didn't come here just to attack you. We came here to attack all of you, and if your not careful, you could be the first to die. Followed by your brother," he said. Elanjila looked at where Lithren had been. Ravenous had him pinned down and was straggling him. She could see he had some sort of force field around him because the others couldn't get to him.  
  
Elanjila growled. "You bastard," she yelled and went at Myrugi, surprising him a little. Then she heard a voice come from inside her head.  
  
"Let me take over. There is no way you will be able to defeat the enemy. Myrugi is only human but he has a dark aura around him, and the others are half demons. You have to let me take control of your body," came a female voice. It was a gentle voice, but very stern.  
  
"No, why should I?" Elanjila asked her.  
  
"To save your brother," the voice said.  
  
"Alright," Elanjila said after a long pause. "You can take my body."  
  
Myrugi backed up a bit when Elanjila started to glow and change form. Her blond hair went to a light black color, her eyes stayed the same but her cloths changed as well. From her usual traveling cloths to a long light gray dress. Elanjila long elf ears also changed. They grew shorter but still came to a point*. She also seemed to be floating.  
  
Myrugi stared in shock at the scene before him. Elanjila is one of the goddesses, he thought. Know he knew why Benevolence wanted them to study on what the Goddesses looked like and what powers they had. But how could Benevolence know that the goddesses would be reborn? They would only be reborn if Umraug** was reborn, he thought to himself. It all confused him.  
  
"My name is Seerota, Goddess of the first moon. I order you to stop this nonsense at once," she said. Her hair was flowing behind her like wind was catching it but there wasn't any wind. "This is not necessary, it's meaningless. You have no reason to attack them. They did nothing wrong."  
  
Myrugi's mouth went dry looking at the being in front of him. She looked at him then to Ravenous and Michalynn. Michalynn looked at her and walked, almost ran, behind Myrugi. Ravenous just stared.  
  
"Release him at once," the goddess said. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger. The force field around Ravenous and Lithren disappeared, but he still refused to let Lithren go. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown from Lithren, but no one had touched him. When he landed, he looked around. No one had moved from their places, but the Goddess had her hand out stretched toward him. Ravenous growled as Michalynn ran over and helped him up.  
  
"Ravenous, Michalynn, come lets go tell our Lord what has happened," Myrugi said, putting his sword away. The two went to open their mouths to protest but he just waved his hand and said, "There is nothing we can do. Not against a Goddess anyways." He climbed onto his horse and turned it around. Ravenous and Michalynn disappeared into the forest. Myrugi looked at the goddess then rode off into the night.  
  
They all watched as the goddess transformed back into Elanjila. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was looking for Myrugi, but she didn't see him. She sighed and looked the ground. Then went over to Lithren.  
  
"Lithren are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded but was giving her a funny look. She helped him stand up and walked him over to the temple stairs for him to sit on.  
  
"Are you alright?" Treasa asked her.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"Because you are talking to us in English," Treasa said.  
  
Rains looked up from trying to wrap Trowa's arm, "Yeah, you never talked English to us but then when that long black haired man showed up, you starting to."  
  
"His name is Myrugi," she began. "I used to know him a long time ago."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
* - The Goddesses ears look like the Elf ears in Lord of the Rings  
  
** - Umraug is the evil God that was in the legend 


	21. ch 20

Chapter 20 Trowa looked up from his horse. After the fight with Myrugi, Bromly told them all to get packed. They couldn't stay in a place when the enemy knew where they were. Everyone was with their horses, except for Elanjila. She had walked off into the forest after she had packed and had not come back.  
  
Trowa tied his horse to a tree then went into the forest. He followed the path that Elanjila had taken. He walked a short distance when he spotted her sitting at the end of the path. The path ended at a cliff, and she let her legs dangle off of it. He watched her for a moment then went over and sat next to her.  
  
He looked at her but she had a blank look on her face. He looked back down to his hands, not really knowing what to say to her. He had no idea what had gone on with her and this Myrugi guy, so he didn't want to say anything to make her more upset.  
  
"Trowa if there is something you want to ask me you can," Elanjila said in perfect English.  
  
"How do you know Myrugi?" Trowa asked after a long pause.  
  
"I meet him along time ago. I had gone to a temple that was in my village to do some reading. It was one of my favorite spots and it was quite there," she smiled a little as if remembering. "He was hurt and laying on the floor. I helped him and we fell in love."  
  
"Then why were you fighting him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Because he told me a secret that no one but maybe his family knew of, and I left him for it," she looked at her hands. "Didn't know how to handle what he told me, but after I left him, I felt guilty. I tried to find him, but he was gone. I felt so bad that I punished myself."  
  
"By only speaking in Elven tongue right?" Trowa asked, looking at her.  
  
Elanjila nodded. Her hands balled into fists and he could see a tear slip from her cheek to her hands. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She glanced at him then back to her hands.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't keep all of it in. You need to talk to someone about all of it," he said.  
  
"I'm talking to you right?" she asked.  
  
"I meant like a woman. Women can talk about this stuff better then a guy can," he said, with a little smile. "We don't know how to show emotion to well."  
  
"Oh," was all Elanjila said.  
  
"Trowa?" Rain called, running up to where he was. "Bromly said we are leaving soon and wants both of you back at the horses now."  
  
"Alright. We'll be there in a minute," Trowa said to her.  
  
Rain looked at him then to Elanjila. She looked to the ground then walked back the way she had come. Trowa looked at Elanjila with confusion written across his face.  
  
"Why did she looked kind of sad just now?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, and then stood up. "Well, we better do as Bromly says."  
  
Trowa stood and followed her down the path back to where everyone else was waiting. Rain was sitting on the horse waiting for Trowa. He went over and climbed up behind her then took the reins from her. She was quite as they started on their way. He didn't like it too much. He liked hearing her voice and she was really never silent when they were riding.  
  
He sighed and kept the horse going, deciding that it would do no good thinking about it. Instead his mind wondered where they would go next to rest. Bromly didn't want to go to any hotels because they were in the city and he didn't want to take the chance of having someone recognize them and tell the people that were after them.  
  
Trowa's thoughts paused. If he remembered correctly, no one knew who the enemy was. Myrugi, and the two that were with him, had just come after Elanjila and Lithren. He didn't know rather to think they had anything to do with whatever was going on or not.  
  
He shook his head. All of his years being trained as a Gundam Pilot made him look at everyone as a suspect and it annoyed him alittle. Even at times he thought that one of the people that was around him could be involved with the enemy.  
  
He forced himself to look at Rain. She still had a blank look on her face, and seemed as if she was not going to talk any time soon. He looked at Bromly and Pixie. Bromly was sitting high on his horse, while Pixie braded the hair that fell on the horse's head. Trease and Faxon were beginning to fight about something again but it was so low he couldn't hear them. Lithren and Lilium sat quietly with Lithren holding onto Lilium so she wouldn't fall out of the saddle. Elanjila was a little slumped in her saddle as if she was sleeping but her eyes were opened and where looking at the ground. She looked so sad that Trowa wanted to stop everything to hug her, but he knew that Bromly would snap at him about wasting time.  
  
Trowa looked the sky. It was early morning and the sun was sending pretty colors of reds and oranges across it. It was going to be a beautiful day. 


	22. ch 21

Chapter 21  
  
Myrugi looked at Ranevous and Michalynn. They exchanged looks then looked back at him.  
  
"When are we going to tell Benevolence what happened?" Michalynn asked.  
  
"When I figure out exactly what to tell him. He's not going to like that fact that there is a Goddess against him now," Myrugi said.  
  
"Isn't there a legend that says there are three Goddesses?" Ravenous asked, cleaning underneithe figure nails with his knife.  
  
"Yes. The legend says the Three Goddesses will be reborn when an evil God is reborn. No one knows what they mean by reborn, but maybe we saw what it meant today," Myrugi said, standing.  
  
He looked down when he felt a hand run from his stomach up to his chest. He sighed, knowing who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Manuschka?" He asked.  
  
"What are the three of you doing back already? Aren't you supposed to be out following them?" she asked, walking around Myrugi. He was very muscular and she made sure she ran her hand over his upper torso.  
  
"We did follow them, but something happened, to make us come back and talk to Benevolence," Myrugi said, annoyed.  
  
Manuschka ran her hand up to his face and turned it so he was looking at her. She never wore too much clothing, just enough to cover some parts of her body. She had on what looked like one lone piece of cloth that crossed at her chest and then crossed between her hips. It was blue, making her deathly blue eyes stand out even more then it would have with her dark skin and sliver hair. She was a dark elf and she knew how to act the part.  
  
"And what would you have to tell my Lord?" she asked, with her lips very close to his.  
  
"I will not tell you. It is something that concerns my Lord and not you," he said, walking away from her and sitting down on a hard chair.  
  
Manuschka growled a little. She hated it when people never told her things she wanted to know. She thought she had a right to know, since she was closer to Benevolence they anyone else.  
  
"Oh Manuschka don't get your hair tied into knots," came a small voice behind her.  
  
"Vanchuku what are you doing following me," Manuschka asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I didn't follow you, I was going outside to practice my magic, when I heard voices. So I came see what was going on," Vanchuku said, glancing as Ravenous.  
  
Michalynn looked from Vanchuku to Ravenous, then back. "No I think you came in here to see Ravenous, since you love him," she said and giggled.  
  
Vanchuku began to blush. "No I don't!" she yelled in protest.  
  
Ravenous smirked a little and stood. "Michalynn, don't embarrass the poor girl," he said, walking over to them. "Who she likes is her business not yours, not mine."  
  
Michalynn rolled her eyes and sat down where Ravenous had been. "Your just on her side because you like her too," she snorted.  
  
Ravenous smiled a little. He knew that Vanchuku had liked him since they have first met. He had never had an interest in her, but she was quite cute and after he saw how funny she was and sweet, he started to.  
  
"Oh Ravenous, why go after a young most likely a virgin girl when you can have a real woman?" Manuschka asked, going over to him and placing an arm around his neck. "I think I could satisfy you in ways she never could."  
  
"Manuschka, you have Benevolence, why do you have to have every other guy that is here too?" Vanchuku said, feeling her throat tighten.  
  
"Because I can, little girl. Do you think someone would really want you?" Manuschka said.  
  
Vanchuku turned and ran out of the room. She knew that anyone would choose Manuschka over her. She was only 15 and had no experience. She paid more attention to her magic then to anyone or anything else before.  
  
"Hey Vanchuku, wait up!" she heard Ravenous yell behind her.  
  
She stopped by on the fountains that occupied the castle grounds. "Why did you run off like that?" he asked her when he caught up to her.  
  
"She always ruins everything. I thought that you would want her instead of me." Vanchuku said, tightening her hands into fists to not start crying.  
  
Ravenous put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "Why did you think that?" he asked, lifting her head up with his finger so he could look into her green eyes.  
  
"Because what she said was true. She could satisfy you more then I could," she said looking into his dark blue eyes.  
  
Ravenous shock his head. "I don't care about that. Vanchuku, no every guy thinks Manuschka is attractive," he said putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
Vanchuku leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. She has always wanted to feel his touch. She had never felt that before besides from Benevolence, but he was like a father to her.  
  
Ravenous wiped some tears away that had fallen down her cheek. "Vanchuku don't cry," he said and leaned down. He placed a light kiss on lips then pulled back a little, to see her reaction.  
  
Vanchuku opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ravenous? Do you think it smart for us to have anything, since there will be a war coming?" she asked.  
  
"There won't be a war. Benevolence just wants to unite all of the people in Laven. You know how the different races don't like each other. He just wants to make peace in the land. You don't have to worry about anything," he said kissing her again.  
  
The kiss was longer; making her feel wanted and loved. She kissed him back, putting her arms around him. He intertwined his fingers in her red hair and held her close.  
  
***********  
  
Manuschka watched as Ravenous ran after Vanchuku and she scowled. "Incompetent fool," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Manuschka, your so selfish," Myrugi said.  
  
"So what if I am? I am going to be queen of this world when Benevolence comes into power and becomes king. Then I'll be able to have anything I want," she said.  
  
"I don't think Benevolence will let you have Ravenous. Vanchuku is like a daughter to him and I don't think he would let anyone hurt her," Michalynn said.  
  
"Well at least I don't scare men away looking like a demon," Manuschka said.  
  
Michalynn stood and glared at her. "I am half demon thank you very much."  
  
"I know and that's why men are scared of you, or at least they don't think you're beautiful," Manuschka said smirking.  
  
"Michalynn, why don't you go to your room and cool down ok?" Myrugi asked. "I'll have Blade come get you when dinner is ready." "Alright. You better watch your back Miss dark elf slut." Michalynn said walking out of the room.  
  
Manuschka growled and looked at Myrugi. "I'm going to tell Benevolence that you're hiding something from him. And you know he isn't going to be happy with you," she said and walked to the throne room.  
  
Myrugi walked out to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. Oh Elanjila, why does it have to be this way? Why do we have to be on opposite sides? It's not fair! He thought to himself. He shook the thoughts out of his head and sighed. Well I guess I will go and talk to Benevolence now. I wonder in Manuschka told him yet. If she did, he will probably be mad. 


	23. ch 22

Chapter 22  
  
The sun was high in the sky but it wasn't to hot. Trowa noticed that Rain had begun to doze off. Her head as lying back against his shoulder as they kept riding. They had been riding for two days now and his butt was beginning to hurt. He knew the others were getting tired of riding.  
  
He rode the horse up next to Bromly. The man was puffing at his pip and looked like he was thinking hard. Trowa didn't want to interrupt his thoughts but it was now of never. "Bromly?" Trowa asked.  
  
Bromly looked at him. "Yes?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"I know that you don't want to go to any towns, but we are all tired and we need to have a good nights rest in a hotel or something. Do you think we could stop at on for just a night?" Trowa asked.  
  
Bromly looked at him for a second. "What's a Hotel?" he asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"Umm.. A place you sleep at," Trowa said confused himself.  
  
"Oh, you mean an Inn?" Bromly said and Trowa nodded. "I don't know if it would be wise to go to a town. You never know what might happen," he said taking another puff of his pipe.  
  
"But Bromly, we are very tired and I am not going to sleep on the ground or in a tree anymore," Pixie said flying up in front of him.  
  
Bromly watched the fairy then took his pipe out. "You don't have to sleep on the ground or in a tree. You find your bed on the horses head, so why are you complaining," He asked her.  
  
Pixie paused for a second. "Because it's cold outside and I'm sick and tired of hearing Faxon whine about it too," she snapped.  
  
Elanjila rode up beside Bromly and looked at him. He nodded when he saw her, and then turned his horse around to face them.  
  
"Alright. The next town we come upon, we will see if it will be safe. If I feel that it is not safe then we are going to move on," he said.  
  
They all nodded, knowing not to question his choices and knowing that was better then not being able to stop at all. Pixie looked like she wanted to scold him for his decision but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
Trowa smiled to himself. Pixie maybe small, but she has the biggest mouth on her, almost as big as Duo's, he thought to himself. He laughed a little to himself, catching the attention of Faxon, Teresa and Rain.  
  
"What are you giggling about over here?" Faxon said as they rode up beside him.  
  
"I was just thinking about Pixie. She's a small creature but she has a big mouth, kind of alike my one friend at home. He has a very big mouth and it usually gets him into trouble somewhere along the line," Trowa said, smiling.  
  
"Oh? How so? Like this big block head here?" Trease asked, patting Faxon on the head.  
  
"Who are you calling a block head!?" He yelled back at her.  
  
"You, block head," Trease said and laughed when Faxon growled.  
  
Trowa laughed. "Kind of like that. But he mostly will say things to people about others. And most of the time it is when they are in the room."  
  
"Yep. Sounds like this guy right here," Trease said and pointed at Faxon. Faxon start to yell so fast at her no one could understand what he was saying. Rain giggled as she watched them.  
  
"Hey, you guys shut up!" they heard Pixie yell.  
  
They stopped the laughing and shouting and looked at her. She was looking around and listening hard. Trowa held his breath to see if he could hear anything, but he only heard what sounded to be dogs playing. Pixie got off of the horses head and flew in the direction Trowa heard the dogs from.  
  
Rain got off of the horse and went running after her  
  
"Pixie, Rain!" Bromly yelled, getting off of his horse, fallowed by Trowa.  
  
"Pixie!" Rain yelled running through the trees and stopped short.  
  
There were about three dogs all gathered around something lying on the ground. Pixie was over at the dogs trying to get them way. Trowa and Bromly came through the trees then, almost running into Rain.  
  
"Rain, what's going on?" Bromly asked her.  
  
"I don't know, but you better go help Pixie," Rain said looking back at him.  
  
Bromly hurried over to where the dogs were. When the dogs caught his scent they turned and looked at him. He held his staff out at them, hoping the sight of a weapon would make them run, but they growled at him and walked closer to him. One of them crouched and leaped at him. He swung his staff and tried to hit the dog but it latched onto his arm, making Bromly fall onto his back. The dogs teeth bit into his arm harder, drawing a lot of blood.  
  
"Bromly!" Rain yelled, and started to run over to him to get the dog off but Trowa grabbed her.  
  
"Rain if you go over there, you'll get hurt," he said.  
  
"But Bromly.." She trailed off.  
  
Trowa pulled out his gun and held it up in the air and pulled the trigger. A loud boom was heard and Rain covered her ears, as did most of the rest. The dogs looked at Trowa then ran off. Rain got out of Trowa's hold and ran over to Bromly. She took his arm and lifted up the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"It's alright Rain," Bromly said.  
  
"No it's not. It's bleeding badly," she said, trying to stay calm.  
  
Rain looked over and Elanjila. "Elanjila, do you have healing power?"  
  
"I was head advisor to you mother, so of course." Everyone looked at Elanjila is surprise. She actually talked human tongue to Rain.  
  
Elanjila ignored their stares and went to Bromly. She knelt down and took his arm from Rain. She held her right hand over his arm and faint waves of yellow light start to form around his arm. He held it up after she was done and smiled at her.  
  
"Ok. Hold on. Why does she only talk human tongue to Rain-" Trease was cut off by Pixie.  
  
"Bromly!" Pixie yelled. Everyone looked at her. She was hovering over something that was lying on the ground. They all rushed over to see what it was. 


End file.
